Surprise Gone Wrong
by Redvelvetunicorns
Summary: Daryl is tried of Carol sneaking up on him and tries to get his own back, things don't go quite the way he planned.
1. Surprise Gone Wrong

Daryl had decided enough was enough. Carol had gotten into the habit lately of sneaking up on him, finding it somewhat amusing to see him jump out of his skin. The first few times had been an accident but now he was sure she was doing it on purpose. He never heard her approaching him, she had somehow mastered the art of moving like some sort of ninja.

The last time he had been working on one of the vehicles outside, concentrating hard on what he was fixing under the bonnet when she managed to silently approach him, waiting until she was right behind him, her lips an inch away from his ear before whispering "Hey Pookie." He had jumped up in surprise smacking his head on the underside of the bonnet. He could still feel the dull throb at the top of his skull.

He had tried and failed miserably all week to try and get her back, she could always sense him coming no matter how quiet he tried to be. And that is how he ended up here, hiding in her bedroom closet waiting for her to come in so he could jump out and scare her. It was a tight squeeze but he just about managed.

He had been waiting here for what felt like hours and his legs were starting to cramp up, she must be coming back soon. He was starting to rethink the whole thing, the longer he was there buried between all her clothes the sillier he was beginning to feel. He was moments away from admitting defeat when her bedroom door swung open and she strolled in quickly closing it behind her again.

The moment he saw her he wished he had never had this stupid idea, he stared hard at his feet thinking what she was going to think about him hiding in her closet and waiting for her, he felt like an idiot. He glanced back up at her through the thin gaps in the wooden panels and was mortified by what he saw. She had wasted no time in undressing, her chest already bare and she was currently peeling off her jeans.

 _Shit._ What had he gotten himself into? Now he looked like a perv for sure, he couldn't see anyway of getting himself out of this situation without looking bad. He watched as she studied herself in the mirror in nothing but a pair of simple lace underwear. He struggled to tear his eyes away from her bare breasts when she suddenly stopped what she was doing to turn around and walk in his direction.

 _No no no please don't open the closet_ his mind was screaming, thinking she was heading straight for him to get a change of clothes. Instead she stopped when she got to the bed, laying down flat on her back. He watched curiously as she closed her eyes and started running her hands over her body, delicate fingers tracing feather light trails from her stomach up to her neck. He could see the goosebumps they were leaving in their wake, her nipples standing to full attention.

He was torn between watching her and looking away. Of course he wanted to look, this had been the source of all his dirtiest dreams for a long while now, but he couldn't help thinking about what she would do if she knew. The idea was almost sending him into a full blown panic.

He was torn from his overactive thoughts by a soft breathy moan. _Holy fuck._ Her hand had dipped below the waistline of her underwear and was lazily stroking the part of her he most desired. The bulge beneath his own trousers was becoming hard to ignore but he was unable to tear his eyes away, hypnotised by her movements as she started to slowly rock her hips up to meet the movements of her hand.

Her chest was rising and falling heavily and her eyes were squeezed shut. He had never seen a sight so beautiful in his entire life. He was dying to touch himself, so hard that coming in his trousers right there in her closet was becoming a genuine concern. Her eyes suddenly flew open, she was tearing the remaining underwear down her legs and throwing them across the room, clearly in the way of being able to reach herself properly. His mouth was suddenly as dry as a desert and his heart was pounding violently in his ears as he now had a full view of her completely naked body. He had to bite back a strangled groan as he fought with everything he had not to move a muscle, still terrified of being discovered.

Her hand flew back down to her now exposed pussy and she sunk her fingers into the heat there once more, picking up a faster pace than before, her hips lifting off the mattress with each thrust. He could tell she was close now, his body was practically vibrating with anticipation. He'd spent so many nights with his hand wrapped around his length, imagining what she would look like when she came, what sounds she made, and now he was actually going to know.

She only had to rock her hips a few more times before her whole body went rigid. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, despite her best efforts to keep quiet she couldn't help the tiny whimpers that escaped the back of her throat as she rode out the most incredible high.

He was suddenly torn from his trance when he heard her next words. _"Daryl…"_ It was so soft he was sure he had misheard her. But then she saying it again, and again and again until she was ready to pull her hand away. His name had never sounded as right as it did falling from her lips. Did she really think about him the same way he thought about her? He could feel his cock dripping at the revelation.

He watched again as she lay on her bed waiting for her breathing to return to normal. He could make out the way her body was still trembling in her post orgasm bliss. It felt like an eternity had passed before she slowly stood up and suddenly he was back to his state of panic, worrying she would open up her closet and find him lurking there, only now he was all hot and bothered with a raging hard on.

Much to his relief she walked straight past the closet and into her en suite bathroom, locking the door behind her. He waited a few moments before he heard the sound of the shower starting, jumping at the chance to get the hell out of there. He stumbled out as peacefully as he could before bee lining it down the hall to his own bedroom, the ache of his own arousal now too much to bare. He slammed the door shut and locked it behind him falling onto his bed to relieve himself, getting completely lost in the memory of what he had just witnessed and wondering how the hell he was going to look her in the eye tomorrow.


	2. Confession

_"Ohhhhhhh fuck!" Daryl couldn't stop the guttural groan that tore from his throat as the warm wet pressure of her lips wrapped around him was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He weaved his fingers into her soft hair and gave a gentle tug, signalling for her to stop before he blew his load. He wasn't going to last much longer and he was desperate to finish inside her, longing to feel her tight muscles spasm around him as he made her feel as good as she was doing now._

 _She released his pulsing dick with a wet pop and slowly made her way up his body, scattering open mouthed kisses along his heaving bare chest. As soon as she was close enough he grabbed her face with both his hands and kissed her with all the force he could muster, tongues battling each other for dominance until they both needed air. "Ya ready?" He growled as he lined himself up with her dripping opening, she nodded frantically and he nudged his hips forward-_

He jolted awake panting and covered in sweat. Cursing himself as he looked down at his dick, rock hard and ready to explode. This was getting out of hand now, it had been exactly a week since the evening he had hidden in Carol's closet and this was the fifth night he had now woken up in this state. There was no way this was going away on its own, he had tried to ignore it and go back to sleep the previous night, concentrating hard on anything he could think of that was unpleasant but it was no use, he'd have to take care of this physically. He sighed as he wrapped his hand around himself and thought back to his dream, picturing her beautiful face with her swollen lips wrapped around him and eyes clouded with lust. It only took a handful of strokes to get him there, already wound up enough when he began.

After he had cleaned himself off he he thought back over the previous week. He had been avoiding Carol, unable to look her in the eye as he had expected. Whenever he was in her presence for too long he was overwhelmed with guilt, his mind going to how he would feel if someone had watched him do something so intimate without his permission. He felt terrible, the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel bad. It wasn't her fault that he couldn't get that night out of his head, every time he looked at her face he pictured her with her eyes slammed shut, biting down on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep her moans silenced. Every time he heard her voice, he remembered the soft whimpers that escaped her and they way she had whispered his name. _She had whispered his name._ He could never forget the way she had said his name and had spent countless hours obsessing over what it could mean. Every time she touched him, he remembered what that hand had been doing. God he needed help. He dragged himself out of bed to get an early start to the day, it was pointless trying to go back to sleep now with these thoughts plaguing his mind.

He had been outside for a few hours now doing some maintenance on his bike, something that always helped calm his mind. He wiped his hands on his jeans and gathered up the tools that scattered the floor around him and turned around to walk back towards the house.

"Hey Pookie!" _Shit._ How long had she been stood behind him? He had almost crashed straight into her, all the tools that he was holding now clattered back onto the pavement.

"Are you okay?" There was concern etched into her delicate features as she watched his eyes dart everywhere but her face, clearly looking for an escape route.

"M'fine," he grumbled side stepping her and making a quick dash towards their front door. She was hot on his heels though, determined to get him to talk to her properly for the first time all week. She just about caught the door as he almost slammed it in her face and followed him through to the kitchen.

"Daryl have I done something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I just wanna know why you've been avoiding me, you won't even look at me."

"It's not… you didn't do anything Carol. It's me okay… fuck I don't know I just saw something okay and… s'just thrown me off a bit" He sighed heavily. "I promise you didn't do anything wrong."

"What did you see?" She was watching him carefully now, he couldn't figure out the look in her eye which worried him, he was always able to read her.

"Nuthin'" he was now chewing furiously on his thumbnail, a habit she knew he did when he was nervous or anxious.

"It's clearly not nothing if you're this upset about it."

"M'not upset! Just… already told you it don't matter. Saw somethin' bad is all."

"Bad? You didn't like it?"

He froze on the spot at her words. They stared hard at each other, her face giving away nothing.

"Daryl just say it. I can see it's been eating away at you all week."

He felt like he was going to throw up, he could hear his heart racing loudly in his ears.

"What are you talking about?"

"You saw me right?" She was still wearing her poker face, not giving away any hints as to what she may be feeling. He on the other hand was on the verge of a panic attack, pacing back and forth now trying to hide the flaming red blush that covered his face. He was lost for words, opening and closing his mouth a few times when nothing came out. He had to be completely sure she was talking about the same thing before he gave anything away.

"Doing what?" He asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Touching myself." _Shit._ Her eyes had grown dark now, she had a look on her face that was foreign to him. He had only seen it once before, that night.

"You knew I was there?"

"Actually no, not at the time. I went to get some clothes when I came out of the shower and found this in my closet," she pulled a red rag from her pocket, the same one that usually hung from the back pocket of his own jeans. He'd been so caught up in what happened he hadn't even realised it was gone. "Plus you know, you did kinda leave a mess when you left. Must've been in quite a hurry."

She wore a playful smirk as she watched him now, he was still trying to figure out how to explain himself. She didn't look embarrassed in the slightest, not that she should be. He was the one that should be embarrassed, hell he was more than embarrassed.

"Are ya mad?"

"No," she was grinning now, he wished so badly he could tell what she was thinking. "What were you even doing in there?"

"Was tryna scare ya. Ya know, like you always do me with your hey pookie shit."

She stared at him for a few beats before she broke out in a fit of laughter. He supposed he was relieved she found this amusing, he couldn't bare the thought of her never wanting to speak to him again. Moments later he was joining in with her, his shoulders shaking as he laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

There was a moment of silence as they calmed down and looked at each other, her beautiful smile ridding him of all the tension and worry that had built up in him over the last seven days.

"So," she spoke softly, her face more serious now. "You saw me, but did you hear me?"

He knew instantly that she was referring to his name, grumbling out "Mhm," with a steady nod of his head. She was moving closer to him now, cautious strides until her face was inches from his own.

"And what do you think about that?" He couldn't find the words to tell her what he thought, that he thought about her too, she was everything he dreamed about since way back at the prison. He could see that gleam in her eye daring him to admit his feelings for her but his brains was still unable to produce proper words. Instead he decided to show her, cradling her face between his large palms and pulling her towards him until his lips crashed against hers.

She melted into the kiss instantly, a messy battle of tongue and teeth but it was perfect. He was perfect. His hands had travelled down the length of her body, now finding purchase on the bare skin of her lower back just underneath her shirt. She had grabbed onto his hair and was pulling his face as close to hers as she could unable to get enough of him. They eventually broke apart gasping for air, the need he saw in her eyes sending jolts of pleasure straight down to his dick. It didn't help that she had been grinding her hips shamelessly into his while they had been making out.

He could feel her smiling into his skin as she placed open mouthed kisses down his neck before gently sucking on his collarbone. He threw his head back and moaned, unable to believe that this was really happening.

"So uh… I'm gonna go upstairs," she planted a sweet peck on his kiss swollen lips and started to back away from him with a sheepish grin, she stared after her, his mouth hanging open in awe of her every move. "I'm gonna take all my clothes off, get comfortable. I'd really love it if you'd lend me your hand this time."

And just like that she was gone, running up the stairs to her room. He didn't give himself the chance to stand there and contemplate if this was real, racing up the stairs after her knowing his dreams were about to come true.


	3. Bliss

Daryl hadn't had many sexual experiences in his life, the ones he had were nothing special, usually a few minutes of frantic thrusts and grunts with a trashy girl he had found at one of Merle's sleazy hangouts. It was something he simply did when he needed to relieve some stress, as much as he hated himself for it he never even saw their faces.

He had never believed in love, never really seen it. His parents certainly weren't an example of a healthy relationship and the only other major influence he had was Merle who had encouraged the meaningless flings. Compared to his older brother, Daryl was a saint.

He had never cared whether the sex had been good for the woman he was with, as soon as he reached his goal he was gone. It dawned on him that he didn't really know _how_ to make it good for them. And it had only dawned on him now, as Carol lay in the centre of her bed patiently waiting for him to come back from wherever it was his mind had taken him. He was suddenly nervous again, he didn't want this to be one of those flings. He had never had this feeling before, she was the most important person in his life and he was terrified of disappointing her.

He couldn't stop thinking back to when he had watched her, when she was saying his name. He was guessing that wasn't the first time she had thought about him this way either, which meant she had expectations. He wanted to be better than the version of himself she had conjured up in her mind to get herself off.

She had undressed quickly again, already bare when he made it to the bedroom. She watched him intently, he had been eager to kiss her back in the kitchen, she had felt his arousal pressing prominently into her hip as she ground against him. She thought he wanted this, knew he did but he was full of hesitation. She was going to have to guide him through this.

She sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, stretching her arm out towards him in a signal to come closer. He shuffled towards her and took her hand, she tugged him down so he was perched on the edge with her.

"Where's your head at Pookie?" She soothed, gently brushing away the stray locks of hair that hid his beautiful face.

He let out a shaky sigh as he turned to look at her, he had been trying to keep his eyes forward, very aware of how close and naked she was. "'M right here. Jus' don't wanna let ya down s'all"

She pressed her lips together in a tight line and looked at him adoringly, he was so sweet. How was is possible for someone to be so sweet? "Daryl, trust me you have nothing to worry about. It's you. I just want you."

"Ain't had a lotta experience with this stuff," he confessed.

"What and you think I have?"

He supposed she was right, he knew about her past. It was easy to forget it when she acted so confident in herself, she had come a long way since her piece of shit husband.

She took hold of his chin and gently pulled his face closer, pressing her lips softly to the corner of his lips just next to his beauty mark. Before she could pull away he caught her lips with his, he could feel her smiling widely. Her hand came up to hover over the buttons of his shirt, waiting for him to give her the go ahead, he nodded yes as he continued to kiss her.

She pushed his shirt off his wide shoulders and scooted her way back up the bed so she was laying down again, he followed her lead and settled between her open legs. He kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her for what felt like an eternity and he never wanted it to end. At some point his hands had made their way to her breasts, squeezing and stroking and revelling in the small gasps and moans he drew from her. She was getting uncomfortably wet now, craving so much more of him. He was grinding his hips into her in the most incredible way, his hard length rubbing her perfectly.

She moved her hands to his belt buckle desperate to rid him of his jeans and have his bare skin against her, his eyes flew open, his hands instinctively shot down to grab her wrists. "Can I?" She panted, owlish pleading with his own.

"Yeah, sorry," he had to push through his fears of never being good enough, this was Carol and she wanted this as badly as him. She quickly stripped him of his jeans and boxers and he suddenly felt self conscious again as she took in his naked form for the first time. He dared a glance up at her and couldn't help but smirk, she boldly gazed at his gorgeous, tanned muscles, his broad chest heaving with laboured breaths, the light smattering of dark hair leading from his belly button to his groin, and finally his generous erection, a wave of longing shot through her system.

He cleared his throat shyly to break her out of her trance, she tore her eyes away from him, face flushed and urged him to join her back on the bed. He settled himself back between her legs and she wasted no time grazing her fingers over his manhood. He lost himself in her touch and tried not to crush her as he balanced his weight, arms braced on either side of her head. She needed to stop what she was doing or this was going to be over before he was even inside her.

"Stop! Stop," he gasped, the words sounded strangled as he tried to hold himself together. "Too much."

She stopped stroking him and circled her arms around his neck, playing with the loose ends of his hair as he leaned down to kiss her softly again. She started rocking her hips upwards again, her wet heat gliding up against his cock, he whined against her lips.

"Keep me waiting any longer and I'm gonna have to use my own hand again," she teased, he huffed out a laugh and kissed the tip of her nose. He cupped her face in his large hands and brushed his thumbs lightly over her cheekbones.

His heart picked up speed when she reached down to line him up with her entrance, he braced his arms on either side of her again and when she gave him a small nod of encouragement he thrust his hips forward, she was so wet he buried himself inside her easily. Her hands immediately found purchase in his hair, her mouth forming a silent 'o' as she was overwhelmed with the feeling of him stretching her.

Daryl slammed his eyes shut and lowered his forehead to rest against hers, she felt incredible, he was going to have to figure out how to get her there fast because he wasn't going to last long. She gave an experimental wiggle of her hips and his eyes found hers again, begging him to move. He found a steady pace and concentrated on her reactions, what made her whimper, what made her eyes flutter shut, what made her throw her head back and bite down on her lip to silence her moans.

He learnt a lot about her in that moment. He learnt that it drove her wild when he sucked on the skin behind her ear. He learnt that she was slightly ticklish, jolting and squeaking when his fingers brushed over a certain point on her ribs. He learnt that she loved to yank on his hair, her nails scraping delightfully across his scalp when he angled towards a spot deep inside her. He learnt she loved it when his face was close to hers, all his suppressed groans right next her ear.

He was dangerously close to coming now but he was determined to hold back until she had finished first. "Carol… I gonna… ohh please," his broken speech and the now erratic movements of his hips told her he was using all his self control not to come. She had never seen anything sexier in her whole life than Daryl Dixon trying to fight off an orgasm. She took the hint and removed one of her hands from his hair to rub fast circles over her bundle of nerves.

It all happened quickly after that, the blinding pleasure ripped through her body with little warning, her muscles clamping down around him, he still held back his own climax and pounded into her as hard as he could wanting to prolong her high for as long as possible.

"Daryl… Daryl… Daryl…" His name fell repeatedly from her lips once more as she lost herself to the blissful sensation, except this time she wasn't whispering it, she was screaming it.

She locked her still trembling legs around his waist, heels digging into his behind as she tried to keep him as deep as he could go. "Let go, let go baby, stop fighting it," she urged and that's all it took. His shaking arms collapsed under his weight and he nuzzled his face into her neck, a guttural groan muffled by her skin as he shuddered through his release.

His hips stopped moving and they both lay perfectly still as they recovered from the extremity of their highs. He waited until he had gone soft before pulling out of her, the loss of connection had them both breath in sharply. Her legs were still shaking, he rolled off her and pulled her over so she fit snugly into his side, his arms coming to rest around her waist. She leaned up to capture his lips in a long, deep kiss that left her stomach fluttering violently. He pulled away and grazed his nose against her own.

"I'm so in love with you," she sighed, watching as his face broke out into a rare captivating smile. No one had ever told him they loved him before, his whole body felt warm and fuzzy.

"Love ya too," he grumbled into her curls, pulling her flush against his body. He had never felt happiness like this, every moment he spent here holding her made up for his lifetime of shitty memories, because as long as she was around he felt like he belonged.


End file.
